May i love you, Min?
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: -JaeMin Oneshot-Wajarkan kalau kita mempertahankan cinta… Semua orang yang lemah pun bisa menjadi kuat karena cinta, begitu pun sebaliknya… Jangan lupa R 'n R X


R/N:: Nyooo~ I come back XD banzaii~ \(^O^)/

Ini fic dengan crack pair, yang gak suka, jangan paksakan baca ya X) daripada nanti malah kejang-kejang ayan(?)… lagian nih cerita terinspirasi dari cerita-cerita ngaur sesama fujoshi di fesbuk dan berujung dengan ngaco =.=" yaaa…

_Hope you like it_~

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer::**

**Super Junior belong theirselves, GOD, and their parents'**

**Pairing::**

**JaeMin slash KyuMin, ..Min**

**Rate::**

**T (for Teen)**

**Warn!: EyD (Ejaan yang Disesuaikan), ooc, B.L, semi-AU, typo(s) of course dll.**

**Don't like, don't read it!**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_Namja_ cantik dengan gelar _'Umma Of DBSK'_ itu merenggut sebal melihat benda kotak bernama TV yang sejak setengah jam lalu menampilkan acara _MuBank_. Ingin sekali ia menghancurkan serta membakar benda laknat itu secepatnya, tapi diurungkan niatnya saat wajah sang _leader_ –walaupun secara usia lebih tua ia tentunya- berseliweran dibenaknya dengan raut wajah murka karena benda keramatnya dihancurkan –meskipun oleh member kesayangannya sekalipun.

Oke… lebih baik tidak, ia masih muda untuk melihat surga sekarang.

Junsu yang terabaikan sejak tadi, melirik_ hyung_-nya sesekali. Terlihat jelas air muka dari sang _namja_ cantik berubah menjadi sangar saat melihat beberapa adegan intim dalam acara yang mereka tonton. Kemesraan dua namja terpopuler –selain YunJae yang dibuat oleh _fansclub _tentunya- dari _Boys Band_ dibawah naungan yang sama seperti mereka, _SMEnt_.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Walaupun mereka berdua berulangkali mengatakan dan menegaskan bahwa tidak memiliki hubungan, tapi nenek-nenek buta(?) pun tahu cara Kyuhyun memandang _hyung_ pecinta _pink_ itu berbeda dari member yang lain. Perasaan yang pasti sama dimiliki oleh Jaejoong. Rasa sayang… ah! Bukan, lebih tepatnya cinta. Ya… Kyuhyun memang mencintai Sungmin. Entah yang bersangkutan sadar atau tidak.

Sepertinya Jaejoong harus bersaing dengan _maknae_ Super Junior –atau lebih tepatnya semua member Super Junior. Sungmin adalah _King of Aegyo_ mereka, Leeteuk –selaku_ leader_- pun jauh-jauh sebelum Jaejoong dan Sungmin berpacaran sudah berpesan pada Jaejoong agar tidak melakukan 'apa-apa' dengan salah satu anaknya yang imut itu.

Junsu menatap cemas kearah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba murung, ia teramat yakin kalau _hyung_-nya itu pasti akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. 'Pasti masalah lagi…' batinnya yakin.

BRAK!

.

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur _king size_ miliknya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebentar, kemudian beralih pada _figure photo_ yang ia pajang dekat meja kecil disamping kasurnya. Ia mengulum senyum saat melihat foto kebersamaannya dengan sang kekasih _pink_-nya –Sungmin- saat kencan pertama mereka di taman. Terlihat jelas raut wajah bahagia kedua disana. Jaejoong merangkul lembut Sungmin sambil sedikit menunduk agar mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kekasihnya itu sambil sesekali menggodanya –membuat rona merah yang kentara dipipi Sungmin-, sedangkan sang BunnyBoy tersenyum sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya ratusan kali lebih menggemaskan dari kelinci aslinya.

Entah sejak kapan mereka terlihat bahagia seperti dalam foto tersebut, Jaejoong sendiri bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali Sungmin tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang manis pada Jaejoong. Atau mungkin memang Sungmin tidak pernah tersenyum bahagia saat bersamanya –berbeda dengan saat ia dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum miris. Apa Sungmin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Tidak…

Bahkan sejauh yang ia ingat. Sungmin menerimanya bukan karena suka. Melainkan rasa terima kasih dan kasihan. Ya… sejak awal Sungmin memang tidak menyukainya 'kan? Kalau suatu saat ia minta hubungan ini berakhir, tidak ada yang salah kan? Kenapa ia harus sedih.

Kenapa?

Rasanya sungguh mengecewakan…

Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu…

Sakit!

Lebih sakit hati daripada mendapat penolakan langsung.

Buliran air matapun mengalir dari mata indahnya. Hanya karena Sungmin ia menangis. Hanya karena melihatnya bahagia bersama yang lain ia menitikan air mata, seakan keeksistensian Sungmin lebih dari oksigen baginya.

Salahkah ia egois?

.

"Hyung…" terdengar suara pelan dari pemilik suara mirip lumba-lumba –Junsu- dari balik pintu. Sepertinya ia cukup berhati-hati dalam memanggil _hyung_-nya yang sedang _badmood_ itu. "Sungmin-_hyung_ ada disini." lanjutnya sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin yang berada disampingnya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sunyi… itu menandakan bahwa Jaejoong saat ini tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun –termasuk Sungmin atau member DBSK lainnya.

Sungmin menatap bingung kearah Junsu, menandakan ia meminta penjelasan kenapa Jaejoong tidak ingin menemuinya. Tapi junsu hanya menggeleng lemah, ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi Jaejoong. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin sambil membisikan kata '_Hwaiting_!' ditelinga namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia punya sekarang, Sungmin mengetuk perlahan pintu dihadapannya, ia harus menanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan alasan mengapa ia tidak mengangkat teleponnya berkali-kali. Ia bahkan berusaha membujuk Leeteuk agar memperbolehkannya kesini, menemui Jaejoong-Nya. Sia-sia saja kalau ia langsung pulang.

"Jaejoongie?" walau pelan, ia yakin Jaejoong mendengarnya.

Dengan perlahan, pintu tersebut dibuka oleh sang pemilik kamar. Sungmin tersenyum miris melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan sendu, jari-jari mungilnya secara refleks mencoba menggapai wajah sang kekasih yang berada dihadapannya, namun Jaejoong terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya untuk masuk kekamar pribadi miliknya itu. Mereka butuh bicara berdua, _privasi_.

.

.

.

Kesunyian tampak di dalam kamar beraksen putih polos itu, kedua namja yang duduk saling berdampingan disamping ranjang bermotif biru laut itu pun sepertinya enggan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Sesekali terdengar helaan napas dari pemilik nama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu, sedangkan namja imut yang berada disampingnya hanya menundukan kepala sambil sesekali memainkan jari-jarinya –kebiasaan ketika ia gugup, canggung dengan suasana ini. ia bukan tipikal orang yang bisa mencairkan suasana seperi Eunhyuk atau Donghae, Sungmin tahu keterdiaman Jaejoong pasti karena sesuatu.

Mendongkakan wajahnya untuk melihat jam dinding bermotif _pink Bunny_ –Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati saat tahu Jaejoong memilih motif kesukaannya tersebut. sedikit mendesah pelan, jam 22.30. Sudah lewat dari waktu yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk yang hanya memperbolehkannya hingga pukul 22.00. Sepertinya ia harus siap-siap mendapat khotbah panjang lebar dari sang tetua SuJu dan member yang lainnya.

Ia berjanji pada Ryeowook –sang _eternal maknae_- untuk membantunya memasak, ia juga sudah berjanji pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk menemani mereka menonton film –yang tentu saja meminta Sungmin membuatkan camilan. Dan yang paling terpenting dari semua janji itu adalah janjinya dengan sang _maknae_, Kyuhyun. Ia berjanji pada _namdongsaeng_ kesayangannya untuk menemaninya bermain _game_. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan melakukan aksi yang selalu ia lakukan ketika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi, ngambek.

Tapi…

Semua itu tidak penting lagi. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin tahu mengapa Jaejoong hanya mendiamkannya disini?

Ada yang salahkah?

Apa ia sudah berbuat salah…

"Kau bahagia?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil melirik Sungmin.

"Eh?"

"Kau bahagia saat bersamaku, Min?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, kali ini ia menghadap sang _BunnyBoy _sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ sang kekasih. Sungmin mengangguk perlahan sambil memejamkan kedua iris matanya –menikmati sentuhan Jaejoong.

"Kalau bersama Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, menatap bingung _namja_ dihadapannya saat ini. "kenapa harus bawa-bawa nama Kyunnie?" tanyanya sambil menyebut panggilan sayangnya kepada Kyuhyun –yang secara tidak langsung menyakiti Jaejoong.

"Jawab saja…" dengan sedikit ragu, Sungmin mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan tadi. Sungguh… ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia mengangguk. Ia bahagia saat bersama Kyuhyun, juga pada saat bersama Jaejoong. Adakah yang salah?

"Begitu." mengacak perlahan helaian rambut kecoklatan _namja aegyo_ itu sambil menggumamkan _pabo_ dan langsung memeluknya erat. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri kurang paham kata 'bahagia' yang ia katakan tadi. Tapi tak apa…

_Bukankah cinta itu harus diperjuangkan? Apapun yang terjadi…_

Sungmin bahagia saat bersamanya. Dan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk bertahan sekarang.

"Kau tertipu, Min!"

"Yah! Kau mempermainkanku!" teriak Sungmin ketika serangan Jaejoong terhadap rambutnya belum berhenti. Ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang saat ini berada di atas kepalanya itu, namun Jaejoong sudah lebih dahulu menggenggam erat tangannya sambil mencium punggung tangannya itu. Membuat Sungmin langsung merona heboh.

"Hihihi~ kau manis sekali, Min," goda Jaejoong yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Sungmin, sesekali ia juga menjilatnya perlahan dengan gerakan menggoda. "Mau melanjutkan ketahap selanjutnya?" tawarnya menyeringai _evil_. Sungmin yang merasakan sinyal bahaya berusaha menarik tangannya. Namun bukannya terlepas, ia malah terhempas ke ranjang yang mengakibatkan Jaejoong menindihnya. "_My, my, my_… ternyata kau tidak sabaran ya?"

"Gyaa! Jae-humpp!"

.

"KIM JAEJOONG! MANA ANAKKU?" teriakan keras membahana keseluruh sudut _dorm_ DBSK. Teriakan dari sang _Leader_ SuJu –Leeteuk- yang tanpa berperikemanusiaan mendobrak pintu masuk _dorm_. Untungnya pintu salah satu benda mati yang tidak akan bisa protes.

"Ck! Umma-Mu tuh!" ujar Jaejoong kesal karena aktifitasnya terganggu dengan bunyi menyakitkan telinga tadi. Ia langsung menyingkir dan membantu Sungmin untuk bangun, bisa gawat kalau Leeteuk melihat mereka seperti tadi, bukan hanya panci yang melayang… mungkin juga pisau atau cangkul(?) akan terbang. Benar-benar deh…

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat Jaejoong merenggut kesal dengan kelakuan Leeteuk itu. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir _cherry_ milik Jaejoong dan menciumnya lembut. Sebenarnya ia hanya bermaksud untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, tapi sepertinya sang kekasih mengartikannya dengan makna yang berbeda. Ketika akan menjauhkan dirinya, tangan kanan Jaejoong memeluk erat pinggangnya, sedangkan yang satunya memaksa kepala Sungmin agar tidak menjauh darinya.

"Nghhh~" desahan lembut yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Sungmin itu membuat _namja _cantik dihadapannya semakin bergairah untuk melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman biasa. Dengan perlahan ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk meminta sang labu manis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Ja-jaaaee~"

BRAK! 

"Gya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Leeteuk menatap murka kedua sejoli yang tengah berciuman mesra diatas ranjang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya HANYA menatap sangar pada satu orang –yang pasti bukan anaknya. "K-kauuuuu…" aura-aura _evil_ kini berada disekitar tubuh Leeteuk. Oke… sepertinya _Angel Without Wings_ kita akan bertransformasi menjadi _Evil Without Wings_.

Shit!

Mati kau Kim Jaejoong.

**~oOo~ TBC ~oOo~**

Wajarkan kalau kita mempertahankan cinta…

Semua orang yang lemah pun bisa menjadi kuat karena cinta, begitu pun sebaliknya…

By:: Rhie_

Wew~ gimana ceritanya? Ngaco ya? =.=" maklum… bentar lagi kan ujian *Ngeles*

Pendek ya? Masa sih -3- #plak

JaeMin is sweet couple X) wkwkwkw~ hayooo~ siapa yang awalnya ngira ni pair Jaejoong X Changmin?

Kritik dan saran diterima… Flame pun ditampung kok XD

Tapi jangan kayak seseorang yang jelas-jelas gak suka YAOI malah baca, terus ngehina lagi…

Yaoi, Yuri, Straight… semua sama kok :3 lagian kita semua kan satu site (fanfiction(dot)net) dan sama-sama suka tulis-menulis ^3^

Keyy~

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Or**

**Give me Feedback XP**


End file.
